Una y Otra Vez
by Kiryhara
Summary: Está muy cansada, de querer, esperar, luchar y luchar y quedarse sin nada. "—¿Cuándo será nuestro turno?" Él sonríe y sus ojos están tristes. "—La próxima vez."


**Realmente tuve esta idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza, después de que me preguntaran que pensaba sobre la reencarnación y esas cosas. Me puse a escribir justo después de eso y, una semana y media después, por fin pude verle cuerpo y patas a este escrito. Realmente el centro de todo es que Kanao y Tanjirou se encuentran repetidamente, en diferentes vidas. Algunas tendrán demonios, otras ya no. Fueron escritas al azar para conformar este fic. **

**Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes que he utilizado en este sitio. **

* * *

**Una y otra vez.**

.

.

.

_Me enamoré de ti, con los ojos bien abiertos, y decidí dar cada paso en el camino. Creo en el destino, pero también creo que solo estamos destinados a hacer las cosas que elegiríamos. Y te elegiría a ti; en cien vidas, en cien mundos, en cualquier versión de la realidad, te encontraría y te elegiría._

_._

_._

Sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado después de su prematura muerte, quien alguna vez fue conocida como Tsuyuri Kanao, despierta.

Aunque despertar es quizás la palabra incorrecta para eso. No hay ascenso milagroso, no renace de la agitada espuma del mar, tampoco tiene su cuerpo anterior y lo único que lograr ver son luces que parpadean incesantemente. No siente dolor. No siente pena, tristeza. Tampoco alegría o emoción.

Ciclos sobre ciclos. Tal es el camino del mundo. Aprender de tu vida pasada y renacer. Aunque no sabe si recordar absolutamente todo de dicha vida sea parte de la fórmula, pero de todas formas ella lo hace. Recuerda, aún si todavía es un pequeño bebé sostenido en los brazos de una madre primeriza que la mira con todo el cariño y la ternura del mundo.

Quien una vez fue conocida como Tsuyuri Kanao despierta y la recibe un mundo hecho pedazos.

Parece una realidad alterna de lo que había conocido alguna vez. Y parece demasiado tarde como para intentar hacer algo por este mundo que se consume en llamas. La destrucción y el desastre causada por los demonios no ha terminado aquí, en esta tierra, en esta vida.

La mantienen encerrada la mayor parte de su infancia. Atrapada en una especie de torre de marfil, según su madre, para mantenerla alejada de lo terrible que es el mundo exterior. Apenas y habla—un hábito arraigado desde su vida pasada—, pero aún conserva su sentido de la vista, tan agudo, que puede ver lo que ocurre con el mundo más allá de ese lugar en donde la tienen confinada. Ve que el poblado entero se está quemando, y la última resistencia que había en contra de los demonios se quemó y fue asesinada en la noche. Entonces, de la nada, piensa en él, amable y orgulloso de poder ayudar a quien lo necesite, muy enamorado del deber que se le ha impuesto a su espalda como cazador, y ella se siente amarga en su corazón.

Su madre entra y la saca de ese lugar; le pide que huya. Que se vaya lejos. Ella trata de huir, pero no llega más allá de los límites del poblado. ¿Qué necesidad tiene una niña de huir de algo que es inevitable? ¿Qué necesidad tiene cuando sabe que nunca llegará viva al amanecer?

Una mano sobre su hombro la trae de vuelta a la realidad y, con la claridad recuperada, el conocimiento de esta vida se precipita como una canción vieja y medio familiar. Una que dice que está atrapada y debe correr, y no debe ser alcanzada, porque no hay nada entre ella y los demonios que causan estragos, sino el espacio que puede poner a medida que logre avanzar y salvarse.

Es misma canción también canta que hay un cuchillo atado a su brazo específicamente para situaciones como estas, donde las manos se agarran a los hombros en pasillos medio oscuros entre edificios.

Ella desenvaina el cuchillo.

—¡Whoa! —dice la voz del dueño de la mano que la sostiene. Ella _conoce_ esa voz, lo único en sintonía en todo este mundo torcido. El alivio la baña como una ola en el mar —. Está bien. Soy un amigo.

Él se aleja un poco más de las sombras, lo suficiente como para que ella pueda verlo. No se ve tan igual como lo recuerda, pero sigue teniendo esa cicatriz en la frente y esos grandes ojos amables y bondadosos. Su ropa es diferente; común, un estilo desconocido que los recuerdos a medio formar en su cabeza sugieren que aquí se prefieren así. Se ve desarmado, cansado e incierto. Además, se ve un poco mayor que ella. Se preguntó brevemente cuanto tiempo llevaba en este mundo sin esperanza.

Sin embargo, él es lo mejor que ha visto en toda su vida y media.

—Ta-Tanjirou.

La confusión es lo único que se puede leerle en la cara, pero es seguida de una comprensión irónica y cansada.

—Tú también, ¿eh?

—¿Tu recuerdas?

—Sí… —dice, torcido y cansado y aliviado, todo en uno —. Sí. Más o menos. Es complicado.

Complicado cómo, ella quiere preguntar, pero quizás este no sea el momento ni el lugar para tanta curiosidad.

—Vamos —murmura, ya incursionando de nuevo en las sombras —. Vamos a buscar un lugar para descansar. Hablaremos cuando estemos a salvo.

Sus labios medio se tuercen. —Creo que a salvo puede ser un término relativo.

Él le sonríe, y es algo raro teniendo en cuenta en contexto en el que se encuentran. —Entonces estaremos relativamente seguros. ¿Vienes?

Él es exactamente como ella lo recuerda. Una opresión se alivia en su pecho.

—Sí.

Caminan toda la noche, pero al parecer no han sido seguidos. A mitad de camino a ella le duelen las piernas—no tenía un cuerpo entrenado en esta vida—así que Tanjirou la carga en su espalda el resto del camino.

No está segura de lo que esperaba de su hogar. Este lugar parecía la caja de unos zapatos con la cama chirriante y el santuario tranquilo dedicado a la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Ella sintió un poco de pena. En esta vida, al parecer se encontraba solo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta, comprobando la puerta cerrada mientras ella se para en medio de la habitación. Se mueve por el espacio con brusca autoridad, a gusto en su propia casa a pesar de los cambios en el mundo que los rodea.

—Un poco —admite, repentinamente hambrienta. Su estómago retumba y levanta la vista para encontrarlo sonriéndole, demasiado familiar. Ella duda.

—Adelante —dice, buscando algo en los cajones —. Sé que es pequeño y eso, pero, ponte cómoda. Ah, y perdón por el desastre.

Un puñado de botellas de agua vacías y una cama a medio hacer no parece ser un desastre. Ella tararea, y se acomoda delicadamente en la cama puesta junto a un viejo sillón desgastado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —pregunta por fin, mirándolo trabajar en la preparación de los alimentos, dándole la espalda. Sus manos se doblan cuidadosamente en su regazo, y por primera vez desde que renació en este mundo, por primera vez, algo le dice, en muchos años que son y no son de ella, que casi podría estar tranquila.

Con él cerca, siempre está tranquila.

—Unos pocos años más que tú, supongo —dice. Entonces la mira. —¿Tú?

—Desde que nací aquí. Ya llevo 12 años —contesta, y recuerda todo a pesar de que estaba y no estaba allí. Ella quiso preguntarle más cosas, pero decide que es suficiente por el momento.

—Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado, Kanao.

Ella deja pasar su comentario. También está feliz, pero sigue siendo pésima en comunicar sus emociones. —¿Ya has hecho esto antes? —pregunta en cambio.

—¿Cocinar? —le ofrece, y le sonríe cuando la mira y la encuentra sentada con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, con la cara completamente inmóvil —. Sí. Un par de veces.

Su conversación vacila, y el olor a algo cálido y picante flota a través del espacio reducido. Le resulta extraño que nunca supiera que él podía cocinar, y luego lo reconsidera. No es, después de todo, como si hubieran discutido los detalles cotidianos de las comidas favoritas y los pasatiempos. Hay poco tiempo para eso cuando en su vida pasaba siempre se encontraban en peleas contra demonios y en esta, pues no hay mucho tiempo cuando se corre por la vida a través de un poblado en llamas. A veces sólo se pregunta si no está atrapada en algún sueño o pesadilla extraña. No está segura de cuál sería mejor.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas que es todo esto? —le pregunta repentinamente, sorprendiéndola de sus reflexiones en espiral. Él se aleja de la estufa con dos cuencos de algo humeante y le da uno de ellos, luego se sienta al borde de la cama.

Ella prueba el contenido del cuenco para evitar la respuesta y se quema la lengua. Tanjirou deja escapar una risita sobre el borde de su propio tazón.

—No sé —dice ella, respirando delicadamente entre dientes —. No sé —toma un sorbo más lento de la comida para evitar quemarse, y la encuentra rica y abundante. Él es un buen cocinero —. ¿Qué hacemos? —entonces pregunta, más tranquila. Deja el cuenco en su regazo y lo mira a los ojos.

—Lo que podamos —dice, y tal vez suene tonto, pero ella se siente bien, se siente mejor ahora que no está sola frente a esta existencia extraña y omitida —. Pero primero —agrega —, terminamos la cena.

_La redada se produce rápidamente. Están comiendo. Él está vestido de civil. Ella tiene un solo cuchillo. La conmoción se produce y lo último que ve es su espalda parada entre ella y lo que sea que los estuviese atacando. Hay un brazo extendido, los ojos fijos en los de ella mientras su boca forma palabras y ella es demasiado lenta para escuchar. Tal es su suerte, esta vez. Los dioses deben tener un sentido del humor retorcido._

* * *

Parece una larga eternidad después de eso, pero ella se las arregla. Lleva media docena de vidas en busca de él, y le obstaculizan cada una.

* * *

Instalaron un campamento en el centro de una ciudad, con sábanas dispuestas en las ruinas ennegrecidas de edificios medio derrumbados. La noche y el día son difíciles de distinguir cuando no se puede apreciar si hay salida del sol o puesta, pero sus rotaciones de reloj pasan constantemente de todos modos. Alguien la despierta con una sacudida silenciosa en el hombro, sacándola de un brumoso sueño de disparos y vacío. Ahora se confunde, la vida que ella ha vivido, arrastrándose entre el barro y el humo y la desolación con la fe de que algo más amable saldrá en algún momento.

En esta oportunidad, ya tiene 18 años—es ahora lo máximo que ha llegado a vivir de todas sus reencarnaciones—y sigue recordando todas sus vidas pasadas. Algunas mucho más duras que otras. El mundo en constante ruina parece ser el escenario que más la persigue, pero esta vez no está tan indefensa. Por lo menos ha aprendido a utilizar la espada, y se ha encontrado con Kanzaki Aoi, a pesar de que no se llame así en esta oportunidad y no recuerde nada de las anteriores. Sin embargo, es agradable tener a un viejo conocido cerca suyo.

—Espero que esto valga la pena —dice la chica a su lado, preparando todo el equipaje de viaje. Kanao la mira de reojo, labios y ceño fruncidos. Algunas cosas nunca cambian —. ¿Cómo sabes que esos tipos nos ayudarán? No han hecho nada en 15 años. La humanidad ha sido prácticamente arrasada por los demonios.

—Se han enfrentado a ellos desde siempre. Eso está en su sangre.

La chica respira hondo y lo expulsa ruidosamente. —Bien. Pero tenemos un montón de refugiados, y necesitamos seriamente suministros médicos y-

—Ellos van a ayudar.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque los conozco —responde ella, y reza para que no sea en vano su viaje.

Al lugar al que se dirigían es un cráter humeante. Paredes taladas desde hace mucho tiempo y la mayoría de estructuras estaban destruidas. Esta no es la primera vez que ella lo ve así.

Algunos cazadores—de los pocos que existen ahora—cansados hurgan entre los escombros, con los ojos agudos a medida que avanzan. Aun así, los refugiados que ella y Aoi están llevando no ven a los verdaderos guerreros hasta que están rodeados, y hay un extraño enmascarado entre ellos.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunta con tono fuerte, y si el hecho de que tapara su cara no le era familiar a Kanao, ahora sí que sabía quién era. El alivio la invadió de repente —. ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Más bien, ¿Quién eres tú? —Aoi pregunta de vuelta, con el arma desenfundada.

—Espera —dice Kanao, dando un paso adelante con las manos extendidas, deslizando una mirada hacia la chica que la acompaña —. Venimos en busca de ayuda. No hay muchos lugares en donde se pueda estar seguro, y toda esta gente necesita refugio y protección.

—Busca otro lado —dice el hombre rápidamente —. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

Aoi dio un paso hacia adelante. —¿Como te atreves a-

—Por favor —dice Kanao, interrumpiendo a la chica y dando otro paso hacia el enmascarado. Ella puede ver sus ojos verdes relucientes entre la capucha y la tela de su máscara, y son afilados cuando se enfocan en ella. Justo como lo recuerda —. Inosuke, por favor —eso último lo susurra, pero igual su interlocutor lo alcanza a escuchar.

El hombre duda un momento más, conmocionado más que otra cosa, porque siente que la conoce, pero no logra saber de dónde, y luego se quita la capucha y la máscara. Un hilo de cabello liso enredado cae sobre su rostro. Sigue siendo bonito, y eso es una buena señal, porque es el Inosuke que ella conoce.

—No sé qué ayuda será —dice severamente. Esta vida lo ha cambiado un poco, tiene menos energía de la que recuerda —, pero supongo que el frentudo me molestaría si no los dejo pasar.

—¿Segura? —pregunta Aoi, mirando con recelo al hombre que avanza delante de ellas y la multitud.

—No estamos en peligro —responde.

—Ugh —susurra entonces su compañera, cualquier cosa menos sutil —. ¿Cómo diablos conoces a esa persona?

—Suerte.

Pasan a través de las ruinas de lo que debió haber sido una ciudad en expansión a lo largo de la orilla del río hasta llegar a un edificio que todavía está en pie.

—No es bonito —advierte, y abre la puerta antes de que ella pueda decir algo.

Sea lo que sea, es claramente un hospital ahora, aunque hospital es un término caritativo para ello. Filas de sacos de dormir se encuentran en el suelo, más ocupados que libres, mientras que tanto hombres como mujeres atienden a los heridos, enfermos y moribundos. Kanao respira hondo.

Le toma un momento distinguirlo, pero hay una mujer sorprendentemente familiar, apenas más que una niña, realmente. Nostalgia y felicidad son sentimientos que la abarcan repentinamente. No la había visto desde lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

—Shinobu —susurra ella, y la niña levanta la vista. Es extraño verla a los ojos ahora, pero se siente aliviada de todas formas.

La niña mira de ella a Inosuke, una pregunta escrita en su rostro.

—¿A mi que me ves? Está diciendo nombres extraños desde que llegó.

Y entonces Kanao pudo ver en lo que estaba ocupada la niña: curando a alguien. La mata de cabello rojo le dice a ella que ya sabe quien es el convaleciente.

Se arrodilla junto a la sábana.

Su rostro es pálido, demasiado pálido incluso en la penumbra de la ruina. Un surco pesado se sienta entre sus cejas, y una quemadura rizada se extiende alrededor de una oreja y desaparece debajo de las sábanas. Levanta ligeramente las mantas y ha visto suficientes heridas en su tiempo, pero estas le revuelven el estómago. Es una maravilla que esté vivo en absoluto. Hombre terco.

—¿Quién es ella? —escucha que Shinobu susurra detrás de ella, pero no escucha la respuesta de Inosuke.

Y de un momento a otro, Tanjirou la está mirando.

—¿Kanao?

—Te he estado buscando —le dice, con voz más áspera de lo que quisiera —, durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento —dice. Hay sangre en sus labios cuando habla —. El tiempo no es realmente mi fuerte.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunta a Inosuke, con la mano presionada contra su pecho. Su corazón late débil e inestable debajo de su palma. Sin embargo, el que responde es Tanjirou.

—Tengo siempre que proteger a mis amigos —dice, y comienza a toser y escupir sangre. Kanao lo observa todo, silenciosa e inmóvil, con los dedos cruzados sobre su regazo.

—Parece que ambos llegamos un poco tarde esta vez —dice cuando puede hablar de nuevo, con los ojos fijos en ella, y ella sabe tan bien como él que no lo logrará —. Lo siento.

—No. Yo…yo debería haber…

Él sonríe, media mueca y rojo brillante incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación. —Tiempo, eh.

Su mano se desliza por debajo de sus mantas; ella lo toma sin pensarlo.

—Te encontraré —promete. Con los ojos acuosos y la voz entrecortada. Ella aprieta sus dedos; su agarre es débil en respuesta —. La próxima vez, lo prometo, te encontraré más rápido.

—No si te encuentro primero —el raspado en su voz suena más como un sonajero de muerte. Sus ojos ya están caídos de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunta mientras retira algunos cabellos del rostro durmiente de Tanjirou.

—¿Para él o para nosotros?

—Nosotros —ella ya conoce la respuesta a la otra pregunta: el tiempo prestado siempre te alcanza.

—No sé.

Él se va en algún momento de la noche. Ella no está ahí; un extraño trae la noticia mientras ella se queda dormida en la delgada plataforma que le ofrece la resistencia de los cazadores. Ella no se atreve a interrumpir el momento que tienen Inosuke y Zenitsu—que, por un lado, era bueno que también estuviera allí—con el cuerpo inerte de su amigo. No se imagina—y tampoco quiere—cuantas veces han tenido que verse morir los unos a los otros.

Kanao se traga su propio dolor, su propio agotamiento y se obliga a descansar. Por la mañana, tendrán mucho trabajo por hacer.

_De nuevo, ella da su vida en protección de los demás, pero espera que esta vez no sea en vano. _

* * *

Por primera vez en demasiadas vidas para contar, se despierta más allá del alcance constante de la lucha contra los demonios y casi puede llorar de alivio. Ella no está sola. Ella no está caminando a través de una zona de guerra hacia un futuro incierto. Ella está a salvo. Sin embargo, algo extraño pasa en esta vida. Ha nacido como una princesa. Está a salvo, si, pero sobreprotegida. Ahora 23 años es lo máximo que ha llegado a vivir, no se ha encontrado con nadie de sus vidas pasadas, pero sigue teniendo un sentido de la vista sobrehumano.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunta el Rey, su padre, durante el desayuno, una comida ligera dulce de frutas —. Te ves ... diferente.

—Estoy bien —le dice ella —. Mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

—Debe ser la primavera —decide el Rey —. Pensé que hoy querrías ver la ciudad.

Kanao lo mira y en seguida lo entiende. —¿Con un guardia?

—Sé que pasas mucho tiempo encerrada —dice solemnemente —. No deseo forzarte, pero me haría bien saber que estás a salvo si decides dar un paseo.

—Entiendo.

La sala de reuniones es una de las muchas que se encuentran a lo largo del corredor, absolutamente irrelevante, excepto por la puerta ligeramente agrietada y el hombre que está dentro. Bueno, esta vez él la encontró a ella.

El Rey se hace a un lado con retraso para que Kanao pueda entrar en la habitación y conocer a su guardia. Los ojos de Tanjirou la miran por un momento, luego vuelven a mirar al Rey, que se apoya un poco más en su bastón.

—Muy bien. Te presento a uno de los mejores soldados.

—Su alteza —se inclina y ella busca en su rostro un destello de reconocimiento y no encuentra nada, solo cortesía. Se le hunde el estómago.

En todo esto, no se ha detenido a pensar que podría ser la única en recordar en alguna encarnación, como le pasó con Aoi en una de sus vidas pasadas.

Ella se endereza la espalda. —Un placer.

Y luego el rey se despide y los deja solos a los dos.

Kanao lo mira. Él la mira a ella. Ella abre la boca para decir algo y piensa mejor. Ella no sabe cómo presentaría el tema de todos modos. Decirle que lo conoce desde hace mucho más de lo que él realmente cree podría asustarlo.

Tanjirou dobla sus manos cuidadosamente detrás de su espalda. —¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir, Alteza? —es en cada centímetro el guardia adecuado, y no debería sentirse tan fuera de lugar como lo hace. Ella traga un suspiro.

—Pensé en ver la ciudad.

—Entonces hagamos eso —él le sonríe cortésmente y ella echa de menos la camaradería.

Es un viaje largo y lento por la ciudad. Ella no sabe por dónde empezar para hablar normalmente con él. Ofrece comentarios silenciosos cuando se le solicita, y de lo contrario permanece perfectamente tranquilo. Ella no puede soportarlo.

Finalmente, ella se da por vencida y le pide que se detenga cerca de un vendedor ambulante. Las brochetas son grasosas, sucias y buenas. Ella también compra uno para Tanjirou, y disfruta de la forma en que él duda.

—Realmente no debería. Estoy en servicio.

—Tómalo, por favor.

—No lo sé…

—¿No lo quieres?

—Eso no es lo que yo...oh, está bien —toma avergonzado el palito que ella le ofrece. Al principio, le da un mordisco delicado y luego lo engulle por completo —Sí, está bien —dice —. No está mal.

—¿No está mal?

—He tenido peores comidas. Un amigo mío cocina asqueroso.

Esa era la brecha que ella estaba necesitando para sentirse un poco cómoda con él. Si él no la recordaba, siempre podrían hacer como que volvieron al inicio; conociéndose desde cero.

—Estoy segura que de que tu lo haces bien.

El resoplido que sale de sus fosas nasales la hace sonreír. —Esos dos nunca deben enterarse de que puedo cocinar bien. ¡Será mi ruina!

_Es bueno vivir una vida junto a un querido amigo. No es lo mismo, pero es bueno._

* * *

La música tiene el ritmo de tres partes de un vals, y se ve tan nítido y ordenado y ella nunca lo había visto en uniforme de gala, con las colas de los abrigos detrás de él. Él le sonríe.

—No esperé encontrarte aquí —ella le dice, sonriéndole de vuelta. Es tan agradable que la recuerde ahora. Siente que podría flotar ahora mismo.

—¿Preferirías un encuentro mientras corremos por nuestras vidas? ¿En medio de un campo de batalla? —él le sonríe aún más brillante, y eso hace que sus ojos se cierren —. De cierto modo, da sabor a las cosas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él hace una mueca. —Ay.

Ella se apresura a corregirse. —Me refería a-

—Lo sé —la hace girar, y luego vuelve a entrar. Alrededor del salón de baile cristalino, dos docenas de otras parejas hacen los mismos movimientos, perfectamente a tiempo. Kanao lo mira de reojo. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que hubo alguna opulencia en su vida. Ella más bien lo ha extrañado. —Resulta que una bella dama se va a casar.

Ella se queda quieta un momento, y él la pasa para mantener el impulso. —Yo...

—Estoy feliz por ti. Siempre estoy feliz por ti.

Sus pies vuelven a encontrar el ritmo, pero su corazón se ha desmoronado, por las burlas, la diversión y el equilibrio constante entre ellos. —Yo no-

—Está bien, Kanao. Todavía estaré aquí.

Como ha estado aquí una, una docena, cien veces antes. Está muy cansada, de querer, esperar, luchar, luchar y quedarse sin nada.

Ella quiere presionar su cabeza contra su mejilla, sentir los latidos de su corazón debajo de su palma. Ella quiere bailar con él, cerca y en privado, solo con ellos, sin los ojos y las expectativas de los demás. Ella quiere que este ciclo terrible e interminable termine, que la música llegue a su fin y que sus partes se toquen por completo para que pueda decidir por una vez lo que desea hacer. Es un pensamiento egoísta, impropio, pero ella ha vivido tantas vidas ahora, cada una de ellas una eternidad.

Ella piensa que se le puede conceder un pequeño deseo.

—¿Cuándo será nuestro turno?

Él sonríe y sus ojos están tristes. —La próxima vez.

—No hay forma de saber eso —esta podría ser la última. Cada vida podría ser la última, y aquí está ella, bailando con un hombre que saldrá de la lucha por su futuro esposo, el buen luchador para siempre enredado en la guerra. Ella está cansada de la pelea. Ella no sabe qué más hacer.

Estas vidas son las peores, cuando lo que más quiere está a su alcance y mucho más allá de su alcance. Su resolución se vuelve cada vez más tenue.

—Ah —dice, sonriéndole mientras la canción llega a su fin —. Pero ya ves, tengo un pequeño truco.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Kanao —pronuncia, deteniéndose en medio de la pista de baile —. ¿Necesitas preguntar? Estamos conectados. Simplemente es eso. Como almas gemelas.

La canción termina, y ella se queda mirándolo en el medio del piso, deseando que ese momento nunca llegara a su fin.

—Disculpe —dice un hombre, materializándose entre la multitud —. ¿Podría tener el siguiente baile?

Kanao asiente, pero sus ojos no pueden dejar a Tanjirou incluso cuando toman posiciones para el próximo baile. Su futuro esposo no echa de menos su mirada.

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunta cuando comienza la música, y luego ella lo pierde de vista cuando giran por el suelo. Su corazón y su mandíbula se aprietan, y solo puede forzarse a responder.

—Sí. Él es un viejo amigo. Uno muy viejo.

El hombre la mira extrañamente pero no empuja el tema, y por eso está agradecida.

_La boda es encantadora, y Tanjirou está de pie en el fondo del pasillo, sonriéndole. Ella solo lo mira una vez. La agitación en su estómago llama mariposas, y eso es todo. No vuelve a saber de él. _

* * *

Ella no puede encontrarlo nuevamente después, lo cual es realmente injusto, pero él ha pasado vidas suficientes a su lado y ha sido intocable. No puede culparlo por su acto de desaparición, tal vez solo está tan cansado como ella.

* * *

Las vidas son cosas divertidas. Pasan como glaciares, y luego uno mira hacia atrás y los encuentra ardiendo como fósforos. Demasiado rápido y demasiado lento, y eso es un poco injusto, pasar tanto tiempo y no mucho tiempo intentando una y otra vez. Ella se aferra a su esperanza, a su resolución y a su certeza de que, si solo puede arreglarlo, tal vez el mundo lo considere apropiado para dejarla descansar y por fin…_por fin_…

Ha sido un largo tiempo. Ella no lamenta la pelea, pero le gustaría un momento de paz. Aunque solo sea por un día.

En esta vida, la casa pertenecía a sus hermanas adoptivas, Kanae y Shinobu. Se esconde en el bosque, una cosita bonita con raíces profundas, sin ceder por el paso del tiempo, funciona como una casa de refugio para algunos heridos de gravedad que necesitan descansar. Ella se instala allí pacíficamente. Tiene 16 años, y es feliz.

Esta libertad, esta verdadera libertad, en un mundo y una vida libre incluso de la sombra de la eterna oscuridad que atormenta sus pesadillas tanto al despertar como al dormir.

Tal vez sea su idea de un regalo, este mundo sin guerras, sin demonios ni derramamiento de sangre o sacrificios, donde su familia y su país y su gente están completos. Tal vez sea una broma, y mañana volverá a despertar siendo una prisionera, o un soldado, o una cazadora, o los tres enredados en uno.

Pero hoy, ella es solo Kanao. Las necesidades del mañana pueden esperar.

Se golpea cuando lo ve en una tarde de invierno. Está jugando con un montón de niños pequeños que lo llaman "Oni-chan" y la felicidad invade su corazón. Al parecer, el regalo no solo fue para ella. Quizá, todos aquellas que habían perdido algo preciado se les había recompensado en esta vida.

Se ve igual que siempre. Cabello y ojos rojizos, esa cicatriz en la frente, alegre, amable, bondadoso. Cuando ella cae al suelo debido al golpe que ha recibido, es cuando lo ve más de cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Nezuko, y Kanao siente ganas de llorar, porque no la había visto desde hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

Ella asiente, y de un momento a otro, se encuentra en la residencia Kamado. Los hermanos de Tanjirou continúan jugando mientras Nezuko los cuida y ellos dos están solos.

—Hola —dice con voz áspera. Entonces ella le sonríe, y es como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso del pecho.

—Hola.

—Te dije que te encontraría.

—Lo sé.

—He pensado en ello. Ya sabes, lo que dijiste sobre conseguir nuestro turno.

Su corazón late en su pecho fuertemente. —¿Y?

Su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. —Es un buen momento ahora.

—Está bien —dice, y las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas —. Está bien.

Tanjirou se acerca y le acaricia el cabello. —¿Te quedarás a cenar, Kanao?

Ella se quedaría para siempre si él le pregunta.

_Besarlo es todo lo que esperaba y nada de lo que imaginaba. A ella no le importa enfrentarlo todo a su lado, pero si ha llegado el momento de ser felices, bienvenido sea._

* * *

**La única razón por la que hice esto desde el punto de vista de Kanao fue porque desde el principio del fic iba a ser que ella fuera la que se acordara de todas sus vidas, siempre. Por lo que era mucho más fácil escribirlo de esa manera. Aunque fue un dolor de cabeza tratar de escribir a esta niña, creo que en algunas partes quedó OoC, pero me escudo diciendo que maduras cuando vives muchas vidas xD Tampoco pude estarme sin meter al Kamaboko Team, y la única razón por la que Inosuke sale más que Zenitsu y tiene diálogos es porque él y Kanao pelearon juntos contra Douma, eso es todo. La frase del inicio la leí en alguna parte y la escribí, pero no recuerdo de donde la leí. Así que si alguno de ustedes sabe, agradecería que me iluminaran. **

**Que Nezuko apareciera justo al final fue muy intencionado. No me preguntes por qué, solo quería poner a la familia de Tanjirou feliz y junta pero solo justo al final xD**

**Si ha leído todas mis divagaciones, gracias :v besos para todos. **

**Kiry se despide, paz~**


End file.
